


Is that an Offer?

by Still_Aliveand_Kicking (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hearts, Kissing, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Still_Aliveand_Kicking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “It’s Valentine’s Day and your OTP is opening candy hearts. Darcy, as a joke, puts a heart labelled ‘Kiss Me’ on her tongue. Bucky accepts Darcy’s offer.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is that an Offer?

“Happy Valentines day, doll,” Bucky crooned as he walked into Darcy’s apartment. She was sitting on the couch, sipping coffee and flipping through a general magazine when she looked up, a giant grin on her face. The early-morning light shone around her in a halo, lighting up the room and her face. She stood up, still in her flannel bottoms and sweatshirt, and ran over to him, throwing her arms around his middle. He was tense before, but relaxed in to a familiar embrace.

            Still holding him, Darcy talked while her face was pressed into his torso. “I thought you were gone till Wednesday!”

            Bucky wrapped his arms around her more tightly, a protective barrier from the world, breathing into her brunette curls. She smelled like cinnamon and a warm fireplace to come home to. “Got home early. I got you something.”

            Darcy released her friend from her grasp and stepped back. Suddenly, her face fell, and she looked forlorn, “Bucky-I didn’t get you anything because I thought you’d be gone…”

            Instead of making the usual quip, he just grasped her chin and tilted her head upward, smiling down into her hazel eyes, “Darcy, just spending time with you is enough. C’mon, lets go sit.” She smiled and nodded, wrapping an arm around his waist and guiding him to the couch.

            “I can barely contain myself…what is it?” The small woman asked. Even though Darcy tried to remain strictly friends with him, she didn’t mind being pampered in between their good-natured teasing. Friends got each other expensive gifts…right?

            “Well…” Bucky started. He was a solider, a spy, an assassin. Giving one of his best friends a gift should be easy, but he was nervous, much more than he had the right to be. “…It’s nothing special but, I hope you like it.” He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a grey jewelry case, causing Darcy to grin wider.

            “You spoil me!” She laughed, taking it from him and flipping it open. Her heart was beating a thousand times a minute, and a faint blush crept up her neck despite her best efforts to will the red warmth away. Bucky sat silently, a comfortable smile on his face and relaxed posture into the couch as she stuttered at his gift.

            Inside was a beautiful, yet simple, silver chain, with a green gem as the centerpiece, surrounded by oddly colored and differently shaped glass.

            “Bucky,” She breathed, truly at a loss for words. “I love it, you bastard. Why you gotta’ be so thoughtful. Jeez…I don’t have anything to give you. I’m really sorry but-oh, it’s just so beautiful. Thank you, I might even cry.” And it really was, it captured the essence of Darcy Lewis at her core; odd and different on the outside, but at heart, she was pristine and beautiful.

            “Uh…no problem. Really, I saw it n’ I just thought of you,” Bucky replied, reaching for the remote. “There’s no need to get me anything, you didn’t know. Plus, I surprised you.” Darcy face-palmed and looked down. She _really_ wanted to make Bucky feel the same way she just did moments before.

            “Wait! I _do_ have something! Don’t move.”

            “Uh-oh…” Bucky mumbled under his breath.

            Darcy was already rummaging around in her kitchenette, looking for who knows what.

            “I heard that!” She called over her shoulder. The rummaging resumed for another minute or so before she came back, a triumphant smile illuminating her face. Bucky staring at the TV when a large bag dropped on his lap, and a puff of white flew into his face.

            “Um…Darcy? What the hell is this?” He asked aloud, slightly frightened.

            She just rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her magazine. “Just open it!”

            “Okay, okay. But if I get my eyebrows burnt off-” Darcy looked at him mischievously, “…again,” he added, “Then I am not going to be happy.”

            “Understood. Just open it.”

            Bucky did as he was told, and ripped open the bag to find hundreds of tiny, multicolored hearts in the bag. He must have looked confused because Darcy felt the need to explain.

            “They’re edible.”

            And so Bucky popped one in his mouth, chewing it for a bit, before deciding it was terrible and that he hated them.

            “What is this? They taste like chalk! Why would you do this to me?”

            “Lewis tradition. They’re not that bad if you eat a ton of them,” she commented before stuffing fistful into her face and crunching down hard.

            “Weird,” was all he said before shoving them back in her direction, “consider this a second gift. You can have them back.” She smiled and promptly crunched away some more.

            “They have messages on them, too. If you don’t eat them, read em’,” she said.

            It was Bucky’s turn to roll his eyes, but he was curious as to how many words you could fit on a heart, and thus, he started picking them out and reading. They all said corny things like ‘be mine’ and ‘love you’. Bucky just smirked and put them back.

            Sometime during a commercial, Darcy started reading the hearts, too. One small yellow heart stood out to her, so she smiled and had an idea, knowing another way to make her friend smile. It was tricky and dirty and hella risky. _What the hell?_

            “Hey Bucky!” She said cheerfully, smiling. Bucky looked away from the TV and right at her.

            “Yes?”

            She gave an impish grin and stuck her tongue out, the bright yellow heart standing out in great contrast to her pink tongue. Bucky squinted and could just barely make out the words before she swallowed the terrible candy.

            _Kiss me_ , it had read.

            Bucky gulped and looked at his hands, a faint red tinge creeping up his neck. His brown hair hung in locks around him and he tried his best to not think of kissing Darcy, her pink, full lips against his. He tried his best…but it wasn’t enough. _What the hell?_

            “Was that an offer?” He asked smoothly, still looking thoughtfully at his hands. Darcy nearly choked on another candy heart, but she managed to get it down.

            _No. I don’t want to ruin the friendship we have, but I really like you. I like you a lot, so yes, please kiss me. But also no, because that would ruin what we have. And I’m loud and obnoxious and you are still broken, I don’t want to break you more._ “Uh…it can be?”

            Bucky looked up through half hooded eyes, age and weariness showing. But something else, too. A spark, of fire and passion and desire, all for Darcy. “I think I’d like to take you up on that offer, than, Miss Lewis.”

            Darcy gasped. “Okay,” was all she could squeak out.

            And suddenly, his lips were crashing on hers, in a tender, but heated kiss. He was easy and warm and smooth, not at all like what Darcy had imagined a kiss would be. He tasted like mint and smelled like worn leather, but his lips were soft against hers. In a tender movement, he put one arm around her waist and the other on her shoulder. Darcy pulled back a bit, when the need for Oxygen became mandatory and her mouth burned.

            “Darcy, Sorry I just-” But he was cut off by Darcy’s lips finding his again.

            This time it was filled with fire and passion, more like what Bucky thought Darcy would kiss like. The woman was like a wildfire in a prairie; beautiful and sweet, but fiery and controlling. She snaked a hand through his hair, tugging and pushing and soon he was on his back, her straddling his waist. She parted her mouth and he took the opportunity, darting his tongue into her mouth and back again. She worried his lip, soothing it with her tongue and doing it all over again. They were like a single machine working in tandem, giving and taking, learning and teaching. Again, they needed air, and Bucky was the one to pull away.

            He gazed up at her; chest heaving, lips pink and swollen from him, and hair in a tangled mess. She smiled down on him, if not looking a bit confused. Bucky couldn’t say that he understood, either.

            “Bucky…how did this happen?” She asked simply, gesturing to where her thighs were at either side of his hips, or where one hand was resting on his chest for support.

            “I’m…not sure. But-it was kinda fun.” Darcy nodded and flopped down, laying on top of him. He chuckled, causing Darcy to shake a bit from being on his chest.

            “I felt you up while we were kissing. Sorry. You have nice abs,” she commented, in her completely Darcy way. Not embarrassed at all, completely unconcerned. Bucky smiled and rested his arm on her back, breathing in her scent.

            “Well. I suppose we should talk?” he asked, knowing that if they wanted this to work, they would have to set some rules.

            Darcy sat up and looked down thoughtfully. “Or, we could just kiss more, instead, and just make assumptions about our status.”

            Bucky smiled up at her, “ ’S that an offer?”

            “It could be.”

**Author's Note:**

> *I have no affiliation with Marvel and do not own rights to the characters or plot*
> 
> What did you think? :3


End file.
